


Watching Stars Collide

by stelablack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Summer Camp AU, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelablack/pseuds/stelablack
Summary: There was no other way to describe it but a pull. Like the Moon’s magnetic pull towards the Earth, how its place in the sky changes the tides and affect the crops.--Or the Summer Camp AU nobody asked for vaguely based on a bunch of songs from The Hush Sound





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have the scheme for the whole story drawn up and it'll be 10 chapters long with an epilogue (so, 11 total). Since I have most of it written already, I'll try and post at least two chapters a week, as long as nothing out of the ordinary happens.

Summer was painted on our skin  
and those secrets hidden in our childish lips  
they would die for a kiss  
\- Weeping Willow, The Hush Sound  
_________________________________________________

First day of camp, first hour really, and she had already made an enemy. 

“It’s not your fault if the beds are assigned, you know?” 

Alex looked in the direction of the voice and saw a Latina girl sitting on the bed besides hers, chestnut hair framing her face and dimples on her cheek. She smiled and looked behind her shoulder towards the girl still scowling, moving to the bed with her name on it by the end of the room. “Well, she certainly think it is.”

“Don’t mind her, she’ll be over it by diner time. I’m Maggie.”

“Alex.” She shook the hand the girl, Maggie, was offering. “First time here?”

“Yep. It was summer camp or Blue Springs, Nebraska; where there’s nothing to do for three months… Or, ever.” She laughed and Alex had never thought that laughing could sound pretty until now.

“Same, except for the Blue Springs part.” When Maggie just kept looking at her she continued, feeling a little lost, “I’m from Midvale.” 

The girl laughed again, her dimples on full display now, “Yikes. That’s not much better.”

Alex smiled and she could feel her cheeks turn a little pink, “It really isn’t...”

“Do you want to go outside, see the camp? I bet there’s a lake here, somewhere.”

Maggie was already up from her bed, looking towards the door, ready to experience everything the next ten weeks had to offer. “Sure, let’s go.”

Maybe camp wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**

They got there pretty early and people would be arriving throughout the day, there was nothing on the agenda besides checking in and finding your room, so they were free to roam around. They found the lake and it was a sunny day, still not at its hottest, but warm enough to deep your toes in the water. 

“I hate the cold. Even the summer in Nebraska is cold.” 

“From what you told me so far, it sounds like you just hate Nebraska.”

Maggie gave her a crooked smile, “You got me there.”

Sitting side by side on the little wooden dock they couldn’t see each others faces so well, but conversation came without effort and for a first day it was actually pretty good. Alex wasn’t one to make friends easily, but she found it easy to talk to Maggie; to ask her about Blue Springs and to talk about Midvale. 

“Why do you hate it there? It doesn’t sound all that bad…” 

“Have you ever felt out of place without really knowing why?”

Alex thought for a few seconds before answering and looked at Maggie, “Yeah, a little.”

Maggie’s eyes were trained on the horizon, but when she glanced at Alex they could see understanding in each other, “That’s why.”

**

Later that night both of them slipped from their beds and went outside. Alex had mentioned looking at the starts from her backyard and Maggie had never really stopped to appreciate them before.

They found a pathway a few yards from the lodging and when they got to a clearing Alex told her to lie down, it was easier to see and experience all of it when all you could see was the sky.

“You’re gonna have to help me out here. What am I seeing?”

“Okay,” Alex got a little closer to her and pointed towards the sky, right above their heads, “do you see those three very bright stars?” Alex mostly sensed Maggie nodding than actually see it, “That’s Orion’s Belt.”

“Oh, I can see them!” She never thought she’d be excited about looking at stars.

“Together with these others stars, they form Orion, the Hunter.”

Alex pointed at the other stars but Maggie couldn’t keep up, “Now you lost me.” She got closer so she could take Maggie’s hand and point with both their fingers towards the stars she wanted her to see.

“Here,” She found the stars and pointed at them while holding Maggie’s hand, “Can you see it?” 

“That’s so cool.” Alex laughed and lowered their hands but, for some weird reason, didn’t let go. “What else do you know?”

“Well, right there, with the really bright star, following Orion, is Canis Major.” 

“Show me.” Alex repeated the motion of guiding Maggie’s hand towards the stars, one by one, “What’s the name of that star?”

“The bright one? Sirius. Right now that’s the brightest star in the sky, but before that, the brightest star was Adhara,” She lifted their hands and found the star she was talking about, “before, it was even brighter than Sirius, no other star has ever been as bright as Adhara was.”

Maggie was lost trying to divide her gaze between the stars and Alex’s face as she talked about it, “That sounds sad, Alex.”

“I don’t think so… It’s like, she was the most amazing star and, even if she lost her place as the brightest in the sky, she’s still there… And she knows no other star will ever take her place, not like when she was at her peak.” 

“You do realize you referred to the star as a girl, right?” She whispered looking to the girl next to her. 

“Yeah, well, I’m a sap.” Alex didn’t dare to look at Maggie, but she squeezed the hand she was holding and still didn’t let go.

**

During the next couple of days they were bombarded with activities. 

Games, quests, meals, a whole range of situations, both individual and in groups. They tried to stick together as much as possible, they were both sixteen so they had all the same tutors and counselors.

Everything that seemed extreme they’d sign up for, be it in the water or on dry land, but the one both of them fell in love with was riflery. It soon became a competition with them, making bets on who’d get closer to the center target before the other. 

Maggie knew this was a good opportunity to get in touch with people from all over the country, that’s what she’d told her dad in order to let her go, but every time she’d get a free moment she was always with Alex. Not that the girl seemed to mind, it appeared they were always searching for each other.

It was good to have a friend, someone who understood her sense of humor and didn’t mind the silence sometimes. It was comfortable. She tried to think of any other time she was this at ease with someone and was at a lost.

**

They arrived on a Sunday and by Thursday their nightly ritual to go look at the stars was settled.

The girls would lie on the ground, close, and Alex would show Maggie all the constellations she knew and all the stories she could remember. They’d talk about other things too, like school and Alex’s sister or how Maggie’s grandmother wouldn’t stop harassing her so she’d pierce her ears. 

“I’d have done it by now, just to get her off my back.” 

“It’s the principle of the thing, Danvers.” No one called her by her last name but when Maggie said it, she decided she liked it.

“Well, it seems more like stubbornness to me.”

“I am not stubborn.”

“Which is exactly what a stubborn person would say.”

“You don’t even know my grandma and you’re taking her side?”

“I didn’t know there were sides to take.”

“I can’t believe you. And here I was, willing to learn about your stars and you’re siding with my grandma about something so stupid like me piercing my ears. From all the summer camps in all the world...”

“Oh please, you say that like it’s some big treason on my part, but you can’t find any of the stars I showed you so far without my help.”

There was a beat and Maggie laughed. “I swear to God, it seems like they’re changing places every day!”

“They’re stars, Sawyer, they’re out there and Earth is moving every second, of course they’re changing places. But the principle, as you’re so fond of, is the same.”

“Okay then, it’s a matter of honor now. Tell me which star do you want me to find. I’ll show it to you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Okay, find Adhara.” 

Maggie looked up and mentally cursed herself. She had no idea how to find the star Alex wanted. She heard the girl giggling after a few seconds and signed. “You have no idea where it is, do you?”

“It’s not that I don’t know where it is… It’s more like, it isn’t where it should be. I swear I could find it yesterday.”

Alex took Maggie’s hand and pointed towards Sirius in the sky explaining how it was easier to find the other stars when you had one to focus on, to guide you. She traced the constellation with their fingers, naming all the stars she knew until she got to the one she wanted. 

“I like it when you show it to me,” She whispered, not letting go of Alex’s hand, “I don’t know, it sounds smarter coming from you.”

“I like showing them to you,” Alex said in a very small voice, Maggie having to strain her ears to listen, “I never knew someone who were willing to listen to me talking about them, besides my dad and Kara, I mean.”

“Well, now you do.”

**

They had Sundays free, so Saturday night became the unofficial luau/bonfire/get to know everyone a little better night. 

It was the first night and everyone was a little shy but they made a nice bonfire and some boys sneaked some marshmallows (from where, the girls had no idea), and two acoustic guitars (from the older counselors). 

Maggie played a little bit of guitar, barely enough to get by, just three or four songs that she actually knew without having to look for the music sheet. And it turns out that Alex could sing. Really well. She would have to remind herself later to make her sing more. They stayed with the whole group for almost three hours, singing and telling jokes and eating candy. Everyone seemed really nice, the boys were polite and the girls were friendly. 

Some time after eleven people started to get sleepy and go to bed, it had been a full day of activities and they needed the rest but Alex was energized. It was still not warm enough to go swimming at night, but the moon was beautiful and the water was calling her name.

“What to go to the lake?”

“Sure.”

They walk towards the dock and sit side by side, just like that first day, wetting their feet and enjoying the silence. 

When Alex speaks, it’s very soft, so not to disturb the night and the calmness of the lake, “You know, I’ve never been very comfortable with being silent with other people… Just sitting with someone and not say anything,” when Maggie turns to look at her there’s no other word to describe her but serene, “my sister has the need to fill every moment with words.” 

Maggie laughs because she knows exactly what she’s talking about, “My dad is the same way.”

“But with you it feels… nice. Like it’s okay to marvel at the world and be speechless.”

They were silent again and Maggie had the urge to take Alex’s hand in hers, like she needed the connection to make sure this moment was real, they were real. She had already lost so much, she knew how easily things could disappear. 

She didn’t want for Alex to disappear, for her to become a mirage in the distance. 

But before she could do anything, the other girl grabbed her hand, tightly, interlocking their fingers but not looking at Maggie. 

“I just-” 

“I know.”

There was no other way to describe it but a pull. Like the Moon’s magnetic pull towards the Earth, how its place in the sky changes the tides and affect the crops.

Maggie didn’t know who moved first and Alex couldn’t remember bringing her hand to the other girl’s face, but when their lips touched it was like wildfire and suddenly they were both ablaze.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll liked it! Comments are ridiculously welcomed, either here or on tumblr @stelablack


End file.
